pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Eileen Tabios
Eileen R. Tabios (born 1960) is an award-winning Filipino-American poet,Leny Strobel on Eileen Tabios fiction writer, conceptual/visual artist, editor, anthologist, critic, and publisher. Life Youth and education Tabios was born in Ilocos Sur, Philippines. She moved to the United States at the age of 10. She earned a B.A. in political science from Barnard College and an M.B.A. in economics and international business from New York University Graduate School of Business. Her last corporate career was involved with international project finance. She began to write poetry in 1995. Career Tabios has released 18 print, a CD, and 4 electronic poetry collections; an art essay collection; a poetry essay/interview anthology; a novel; and a short story book.Eileen R. Tabios She has had her poems translated into Spanish, Tagalog, Japanese, Italian, Paintings, Video, Drawings, Visual Poetry, Mixed Media Collages, Kali Martial Arts, Modern Dance and Sculpture. Tabios has edited or co-edited 5 books of poetry, fiction and essays released in the United States. She also founded and edits a poetry review journal, GALATEA RESURRECTS: A poetry engagement. She is the founder of Meritage Press, a multidisciplinary literary and arts press based in St. Helena, California. Writing Tabios has created a body of work melding transcolonialism with ekphrasis. She is the inventor of the poetic form called "hay(na)ku." Recognition Tabios has received the Philippines’ National Book Award for Poetry. Her poetry and editing projects have also received numerous awards including the PEN Oakland/Josephine Miles Literary Award, The Potrero Nuevo Fund Prize, the Gustavus Meyers Outstanding Book Award in the Advancement of Human Rights, Foreword Magazine Anthology of the Year Award, Poet Magazine's Iva Mary Williams Poetry Award, Judds Hill's Annual Poetry Prize and the Philippine American Writers & Artists’ Catalagan Award; recognition from the Academy of American Poets, the Asian/Pacific American Librarians Association and the PEN/Open Book Committee; as well as grants from the Witter Bynner Foundation, National Endowment for the Arts, New York State Council on the Humanities, California Council for the Humanities, and New York City Downtown Cultural Council. Publications Poetry *''After the Egyptians Determined The Shape of the World is a Circle''. Lutherville, MD: Pometaphysics, 1996. *''Black Lighning: Poetry in progress''. New York: Asian American Writers Workshop, 1998. *''Beyond Life Sentences''. Pasig City, Philippines : Anvil, 1998. *''Ecstatic Mutations: Experiments in the poetry laboratory''. Quezon City, Philippines: Giraffe Books, 2000. *''My Romance''. Quezon City, Philippines: Giraffe Books, 2001. *''Reproductions of the Empty Flagpole''. New York: Marsh Hawk Press, 2002. *''Ménage à trois with the 21st Century''. Espoo, Finland: XPress(ed), 2004. *''I Take Thee, English, for My Beloved''. New York: Marsh Hawk Press, 2005. *''Post Bling Bling''. Chicago: Moria, 2005. *''The Estrus Gaze(s): Unheard songs of the colon''. Brooklyn, NY: Belladonna Books, 2005. *''Dredging for Atlantis''. Roehampton, Qld: Otoliths, 2006. *''The Secret Lives of Punctuations, Vol. 1''. Espoo, Finland: XPress(ed), 2006. *''The Light Sang As It Left Your Eyes: Our autobiography''. New York: Marsh Hawk Press, 2007. *''The Singer, and others: Flamenco hay(na)ku''. Switzerland: Dusie, 2007. *''Silences: The autobiography of loss''. Espoo, Finland, & West Hartford, CT: Blue Lion Books, 2007. *''Novel Chatelaine: A Teeny Tiny chapbook''. Seattle, WA: Teeny Tiny Press, 2009. *''Nota Bene Eiswein''. Berkeley, CA: Ahadada Books, 2009. *''The Thorn Rosary: Selected prose poems and new, 1998-2010'' (edited by Thomas Fink). New York: Marsh Hawk Press, 2010. *''Footnotes to Algebra: Uncollected poems, 1995-2010''. New York: BlazeVOX, 2010. *''The Relational Elations of Orphaned Algebra''. New York: Marsh Hawk Press, 2012. *''The Awakening: A long poem triptych & a poetics fragment''. Palmyra, NY : Theenk Books, 2013. *''Sun Stigmata: Sculpture poems''. East Rockaway, NY: Marsh Hawk Press, 2014. *''Invent(st)ory: Selected catalogue poems and new, 1996-2015'' (edited by Thomas Fink). Loveland, OH: Dos Madres, 2015. Short fiction *''Behind The Blue Canvas: Stories''. Quezon City, Philippines: Giraffe Books, 2004. *''Silk Egg: Collected novels, 2009-2009''. Exeter, UK: Shearsman Books, 2011. Edited *Jose Garcia Villa, The Anchored Angel: Selected writings. New York: Kaya, 1999. *''Babaylan: An anthology of Filipina and Filipina American writers'' (edited with Nick Carbo). San Francisco: Aunt Lute Books, 2000. *''Screaming Monkeys: Critiques of Asian American images'' (poetry editor). Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 2003. *''Versus Typhoon Yolande: A storm of Filipino poets''. San Francisco: Meritage Press, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = Eileen Tabios, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 3-4, 2015. Audio / video *''The Empty Flagpole'' (CD). San Francisco, CA: Jeepney Dash Records, 2000. See also *Asian-American poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems * Eileen R. Tabios b. 1960 at the Poetry Foundation *Eileen Tabios (with Rebeka Lembo) Hay(na)ku at Poemeleon ;Audio / video *Eileen Tabios at YouTube ;Books *Eileen Tabios at Amazon.com ;About *About the author, Shearsman Books *Eileen R. Tabios website *The Blind Chatelaine's Keys weblog *Eileens Verbs Books weblog *Interview with Eileen Tabios *Eileen Tabios interview Category:Filipino women writers Category:1960 births Category:Living people Category:American poets of Asian descent Category:American journalists Category:American magazine editors Category:American writers of Filipino descent Category:American journalists of Asian descent Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American poets Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Filipino-American poets